A DBZ Email!
by Vegeta's Female Clone
Summary: Ever wonder what the DBZ characters would type in an email? You get a lot of mountain dew inspired, crazy, randomness... BEWARE OF THE MOUNTAIN DEW! Some Yamcha bashings here and there. And...erm...some swearing... Oh Noez! ON HIATUS? T.T
1. The emails begin

_Ha Ha! It's me again! I'm the same insane chick that wrote **"Bulma vs the Evil Paperwork" **Should I write a sequel to that story? I have no idea... What do you guys think? Anywho... This fic was created after I had **A LOT** of sugar! So... ON WITH THE INSANITY!_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or the characters... I'm gonna go cry now..._**

Dear Vegeta,

Hey Vegeta! Chi-Chi wants me to ask you if you'll ask Bulma if she has any sugar. We ran out because uh... I don't know why we ran out! We just did! So, could you ask Bulma if we can borrow some?

Goku

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kakarot,

Bulma says we have some sugar and if you want it you must come get it because I am not going to bring it to you!You're such a moron Kakarot! Just tell the truth and say YOU ate the blasted sugar!

Vegeta

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dear Vegeta,

Umm... I just thought I should tell you that there was a weird looking gnome guy in the front of Capsule Corp. when I came to get some sugar for Chi-Chi... I asked him what he was doing and he said "CHATA BATOO LA MA CHUNKA!"

I don't know what that means, but it sounds bad, I think... Then he chased me away saying something about "GLAKK MATOOBA!"

Goku

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kakarot,

A gnome...? Okay I shall investigate... have returned. The gnome was a demon ghost named Babootalacootamachoo the Fifty Sixth. He wanted to haunt the kitchen, so I uh... 'escorted' him off of Capsule Corporation's property... He is now heading for your place...I think I might of kicked- er... I mean,'sent' him in your direction by uh... mistake... Yeah... by mistake... Heh heh...

Vegeta

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dear Vegeta,

Help! I've just been attacked by a flying Gnome! Get it off! Now it's trying to eat our fridge! hang on a sec Vegeta...The Gnome left, but it stole our cheese! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! NOT THE CHEESE!

Goku

P.S. Do you guys have any cheese?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kakarot,

You are still a complete moron! I demand that you stop speaking to me until you become less of a MORON! GNOMES CANNOT FLY!

The Prince of Saiyans...

P.S. No we do not have any cheese. Trunks ate it all...

**_The Next day..._**

Dear Vegeta,

Did you know that the power to create cheese must not be given to those who cannot count to 'G' backwards?

I don't know if that is true! Does Bulma know?

GOKU!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kakarot,

Eh... What the hell are you talking about? You can't count to 'G'... But I suppose I could ask Bulma about it.

Vegeta

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dear Vegeta,

You can too count to 'G'! I have done it before, so I should know! Yes, please ask Bulma! I am going crazy!

Goku

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kakarot,

Bulma's exact words were "Vegeta, tell Goku that he is starting to freak me out..."

Vegeta

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dear Vegeta,

THAT DIDN'T ANSWER MY QUESTION! ASK HER AGAIN! IF I DON'T KNOW THE ANSWER I WILL DIE!

GOKUUUUUUU!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kakarot,

If you don't know the answer you will die? Okay then, I'm not telling you answer! MWUAHAHAHAHA!

Vegeta

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

VEGETA,

Um... Could you please ask Bulma if the power to create cheese must not be given to those who cannot count to 'G' backwards? Please? Pretty, pretty please?

Goku

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kakarot,

You are not going to leave me alone until I tell you the answer, are you... Fine... Bulma says that it is weird but true, somehow... and, if you create cheese without knowing how to count to 'G' backwards your potatoes will be stolen... Now, LEAVE ME ALONE! I HAVE TRAINING TO DO! If you have any more moronic questions ask Bulma, or

someone who cares... _Which is NO ONE!_

Vegeta

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dear Bulma,

Watch out. Kakarot is being a moron and he will probably ask you a bunch of stupid questions... Wait a minute...

Why am I _typing _this when I could just come tell you because you are sitting in the next room? I don't know...

Whatever...

**Vegeta**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dear Veg-Head,

Okay! Thanks for the warning! I don't now why you typed that instead of just coming to tell me. Probably the same

reason that _I _am _typing _this instead of just coming to tell you.

_**Bulma**_

P.S. We now have emoticons! **o.o**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dear Bulma,

I think I have figured out why we are typing this instead of just telling each other what we are typing! It's like some American girl is slowly turning us all into complete idiots! I must find and destroy her! MWUAHAHAHA!

**Vegeta**

P.S. These little emoti-whatevers are kind of neat... **:P**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

VEGETA!

YOU CAN'T JUST GO KILL SOMEONE! EVEN IF THEY ARE TURNING US ALL INTO IDIOTS! Just as long as they don't turn me into an ugly... uh... something they can live, but if I start looking the slightest bit ugly I'm sending you after them! I would DIE if I were ugly! ;u.u

**_Bulma _**

P.S. Yeah the emoticons are kind of neat aren't they! **n.n**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dear Bulma,

Eh... Okay... I don't think her goal is to make you ugly...I think she is just turning us into idiots...ARRRRGH! I AM NOT TYPING ANYMORE! Next time I have to say something I will just come say it instead of typing because we live in the same house! ARRRRRRGH! I am driving myself insane!

**Vegeta **

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dear Bulma,

I think I just saw something explode, so I thought I'd ask you why things explode... So, why do things explode?

Goku

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dear Goku,

Uh... Vegeta is going to come spar with you tomorrow! Tell Chi-Chi I said hi!

Bulma

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dear Veggie,

Well, you were right. Goku just asked me a weird question...He asked why things explode... Why don't you come inside and take a break from training in the G.R. for the rest of the day?I'm sure the world won't be endangered from you taking a break, right?

**Bulma ;)**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dear Bulma,

Huh. I didn't know you installed a computer in the G.R. Ugh... I HATE that nickname, a little, okay I don't really hate it THAT much... Okay I don't hate it at all...

Kakarot asked why things explode? What a moron...

I don't see why I can't take a break, so sure why not?

Eh... Kakarot is flying around in circles outside right now trying

to capture some sort of flying, old, wrinkly, very old uh...,

something... He's also shouting some nonsense about "Cheese

must not be stolen from the all great, mighty, eater of the

cheese!" Whatever the hell that means...

**Vegeta**

_So what did ya think? I just have one question for you guys though, does Goku even own a computer? Well, I guess if he doesn't he does now! LOL! _

_OH! I forgot to say, REVIEW! Please? Pretty please?_


	2. cheese stealing gnome!

_Yay! Chapter two! I hadn't really planned on making a second chapter, but since you guys reviewed and said it was good, here's CHAPTER TWO! I also want to thank all you wonderful peoples that did review, so... Thanks **If Only Serenity, Axel Starr, Popcor, StarJen, DarkGoddess1992, bulmas-angel, rimera, KuwabaraMikey17, Amelia21, Cilvanti, and ForeVer-Vegeta's-12**! THAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANKS!_

_**Disclaimer: I BOUGHT IT YESTERDAY! MWUAHAHAHAHAAA!**_

_**Vegeta: Don't lie pathetic human girl...**_

_**VFC (Me): But I'm NOT lying!**_

_**Vegeta: Yes you are...**_

_**VFC: NO I'M NOOOOOOT!**_

_**Vegeta: YES YOU AAARRRRRRRRRRRRE!**_

_**VFC: Eep! Okay... I'm lying... I don't own DBZ or the characters... Akira Toriyama and those other dudes do, and they won't let me have it! -sniff sniff- WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! -Runs off crying-**_

_**Vegeta: Moronic human... **_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Dear Bulma,

Hi Bulma! I was just wondering... um... uh... I forgot... Hang on a minute let me think... ... Nope... Can't remember. let me think some more ... ... ... Wait a minute, WAIT A MINUTE! Nope... Never mind, I still can't remember ... OOOOOHHH YEEEAAAAHHH! I REMEMBERED, I REEEEEMEMBERED! HOW DO YOU CATCH CHEESE STEALING GNOMES? 'Cause a gnome is flying around with cheese that it has stolen from MEEEE and I NEEEED to CATCH IT! PLEASE TELL MEEEEE! PLEEEEAASE? I NEED THAT CHEESE!

GOKU!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Goku,

Uh... Don't think TOO hard buddy... Me, Vegeta, and Chi Chi don't want to have to take you to the hospital again... Anyways... Catching gnomes is simple. You might need some help, so I'll send Vegeta over there later to help you. Okay, first you need to find a small cage, a cabbage, and a puffy pink tutu . Next, you need to tie the cabbage to the top of your head, put on the tutu, hold your hands above your head, and dance around in circles while singing the theme song to Spiderman. **_(VFC: I don't own the Spiderman theme song)_ **The gnome should go into a trance-like stage and start doing what you are doing. While the gnome is dancing around and singing the Spiderman theme song, Vegeta will capture it in the cage, bring it here, and I'll tell him what to do with it. Then your cheese stealing gnome problems will be over!

Bulma

P.S. Tell Chi Chi I said hi!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bulma: And... Send. -click- There!

Vegeta: Will that really work?

Bulma: Nope. I just want to see if he'll actually do it.

Vegeta: Hmm... Knowing Kakarot, he will, because he's an idiot...

Bulma: It should be a great show!

Vegeta: Do you want to come with me and watch?

Bulma: Heck yes! I don't want to miss this! We should take a video camera so we can record it and show the tape to everyone else!

Vegeta: Hah! That sounds great! So, when are we going?

Bulma: Well, let's wait a while and see if he replies to my e-mail. Then We'll leave.

Vegeta: Okay then. I guess I'll just go train until then.

Bulma: Okay. I'll come get you if he writes back.

Vegeta: What if he doesn't reply?

Bulma: I don't know! I can't think that far ahead! Remember? Some American girl is macking us stupid!

Vegeta: Uh... Macking?

Bulma: SEE WHAT I MEAN? SHE MISSPELLED MACKING! Uh... I MEAN MAKING!

Vegeta: Uh... Okay... I'm going to go train now...

Vegeta runs to the Gravity Room faster than you can say Antidisastablishmentariesamestic! Or whatever that one **_reeeeeeeeeeally looooong_** word is..._ **(VFC: Okay, I'm pretty sure that's not how you spell that word... But hey! Cut me some slack! It's a reeeeeeeeeeally looooong word!)**_

_**11.629485622345678923222 minutes later... (**VFC: Hee hee..._

Dear Bulma,

HOSPITAL? YOU'RE TAKING ME TO THE HOSPITAL? GASP! THEY GIVE SHOTS AT THE HOSPITAL! I DON'T WANNA GET A SHOT! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! NEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEDLLLLLLLLE! OH! You're going to help me get rid of the gnome? Yay! Please come over NOW! I WANT MY CHEESE BACK!

Goku

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Goku,

Eh... No Goku... We aren't taking you to the hospital... Vegeta and I will be over there soon...

Bulma

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bulma: Well, I better go get Vege-

Vegeta: WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY ABOUT MY MOTHER?

Bulma: What are you talking about, Vegeta? I didn't say ANYTHING about your mother!

Vegeta: What are YOU talking about, Bulma? I never said that you DID say anything about my mother...

Bulma: Uh... What?

Vegeta: ... Doughnut ...

Bulma: Uh... Vegeta? Are you feeling alright?

Vegeta: Yes, why do you ask?

Bulma: Um... No reason...

Vegeta: So, are we going to Kakarot's place or are we just gonna watch the potato farmers gather squash?

Bulma: Eh... Vegeta? Why would the POTATO farmers gather SQUASH?

Vegeta: Um... Uh... YOUR FACE!

Bulma: Okay Buster! No more Mountain Dew for YOU!

Vegeta: My name isn't BUSTER! IT'S VEGETA, PRINCE OF SAIYANS!

Bulma: Whatever... Let's just go to Goku's...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_VFC: YAY! CHAPTER TWOOO IS DONE!_

_Vegeta: YES! REVIEW! AND COME BACK NEXT TIME! ME AND BULMAAA GO TO KAKAROOOT'S HOUSE!_

_VFC: HEY! THAT'S MY LINE!_

_Vegeta: NOT ANYMORE! HAHAHAHAHAAAA!_

_Bulma: Okay! No more Mountain Dew for both of you! _

_VFC & Vegeta: But Bulmaaa..._

_Bulma: NO BUTS!_

_VFC & Vegeta: Fine..._

Bulma: Remember to review everyone!

VFC & Vegeta: Yesssss... Review! REVIEW!

VFC: And remember everyone, sugar is GOOD!


	3. Insulting Yamcha

_Yay! CHAPTER THREE! WOOT! --runs around in circles excitedly-- Phew... Anywho... Uh... I forgot what I was gonna say... Vegeta? Finish my sentence..._

_Vegeta: Hmph! Fine! But I better get some cash or something for doing this! -sigh- The annoying Earth girl wants to thank all the reviewers... Blah blah blah... And she also wants to say... WHAT? I AM **NOT **SAYING **THAT**!_

_Bulma: Fine... **I **will say it... Veggie's Female Clone (VFC) also wants to say that she loves you all! And she says THANKS AGAIN FOR REVIEWING! Right VFC?_

_VFC: WOW! That's what I was gonna say? COOL!_

_Vegeta: ... -.-_

_Bulma: ... O.o?_

_VFC: ON WITH THE FICTION THINGY!_

_Bulma: WAIT! I wanna do the disclaimer!_

_Vegeta: Go ahead..._

_Bulma: YAY! **(Disclaimer: VFC does not own DragonBall Z or the Characters. If she did the world would most likely end... Oh! She also doesn't own the Spiderman theme song.) **How was that, Veggie?_

_Vegeta: Whatever... I'm gonna go find some more of that Mountain Dew stuff... _

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Bulma: Phew! Now THAT was HILARIOUS!

Vegeta: Damn... You're telling me! I don't think I have EVER laughed that hard in my entire life!

_**FLASHBACK!**_

_Goku was dancing around with a cabbage tied to his head while wearing a puffy, pink tutu over his regular orange clothes. Meanwhile, Bulma and Vegeta were recording him and laughing their butts off!_

_Goku: Spiderman! Spiderman. Something something, Spiderman! Dee Dee Dee, Spiderman! Doo doo doot doot, Spiderman! WATCH OUT! Here comes the Spidermaaaaan!_

_Vegeta: I... HAVE... NEVER... HAHAAA! SEEN... ANYTHING... LIKE... THIS! HAAAA HAA!_

_Bulma: GOKU... HASN'T... EVER... HAA HA! DONE... ANYTHING... EVEN... CLOSE... TO... THIS! HEE HEE HEE! _

_Bulma and Vegeta didn't dare stand up, because they had already tried to stand up, but they both just fell over!_

_The cheese stealing gnome just stared at them all..._

_Cheese Stealing Gnome: I say! These bloody creatures on Earth are the strangest beings I have ever layed eyes on... I am going back to my own bloody planet! **(VFC: Yes, the gnome is Brittish, mates...But I, however, am not! MWUAHAHAHAHA!) **_

_This being said, the cheese stealing gnome pressed a button on his watch. A few seconds later a giant Doritos bag landed next to him. The gnome jumped onto the Doritos bag, blasted up into the sky, and SMASHED into an airplane!_

_**END OF FLASHBACK!**_

Vegeta: We should show this tape to our brat!

Bulma: Speaking of Trunks, where is he?

Vegeta: Uh... I think he is somewhere with Kakarot's kid #2...

Bulma: You mean Goten?

Vegeta: Yeah...

Suddenly, a ding-like noise is heard from the computer.

Bulma: I think someone just sent us an e-mail...

Vegeta: No... Really? I thought that dinging noise was the microwave...

Vegeta said these words with **_EXTREME_** sarcasm and rolled his eys.

Bulma paid no attention to him and sat down at the computer. Then she brought up the e-mail which said:

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bulma,

Could you PLEASE come get your annoying son! He is REALLY bothering me! And He... He... HE REMINDS ME OF YOU BULMA! COME BACK TO ME BULMAAAA PLEASE! JUST LEAVE VEGETA AND COME BACK TO MEEE! PLEEEEEEAAASE!

Yamcha

P.S. PLEEEEEEEEEASE?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bulma: Oh great... It's Yamcha...

Vegeta: Heh heh... let ME handle this!

Bulma: Gladly...

Bulma stood up and let Vegeta sit at the computer... **_(VFC: Heh Heh Heh... --evil smirk-- I hate Yamcha... So THIS will be FUN! --devil horns appear on top of VFC's head--)_**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To the moronic, weak, dumbass human,

Excuse me? Our son is NOT annoying! And Bulma will NEVER COME BACK TO **_YOU, EVER! _**IF YOU EVER INSULT MY FAMILY AGAIN I WILL STRANGLE YOU TO DEATH! Then I will bring you back to life, AND STRANGLE YOU AGAIN! One more thing! GET A LIFE ASSHOLE!

Vegeta

P.S. YOOOOU ARRRRE AAAAAN IIIIDDIIIIOOOOOTTTTT!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vegeta clicked on the 'send' button and smirked.

Vegeta: Heh heh... Now THAT was fun!

Bulma: What did you write to him? I didn't see what you wrote because I was in the kitchen trying to find something, but I forgot what it was so I came back and heard you say 'Heh heh... Now THAT was fun!' then I-

Vegeta: OKAY, OKAY! I know! You don't have to tell me the rest...

Bulma: Okay... So what **_did_** you write?

Vegeta: Oh, you will find out soon, Bulma... You will find out soon...

Bulma: Really?

Vegeta: How the hell should I know?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_VFC: Will Bulma find out what Vegeta wrote to Yamcha soon? _

_Vegeta: Why are you asking me? YOU are the author! Wait a minute... You don't know... do you... _

_VFC: Er... Of course I do!_

_Bulma: Vegeta, I think she's lying again... _

_Vegeta: Is this correct, Girl? Are you lying AGAIN?_

_VFC: SHAHOOSH! Don't tell the reader peoples! Oh wait... you already did... nevermind... -.- Yes peoples... I do not know what happens next... YET... Probably something to do with Trunks or Yamcha falling off a building or something... But anywho... _

_REVIEW Please! Please Review? Please? REVIEW? Yes? Review?_


	4. Why doesn't anyone love me!

_VFC: Um... I can't think of anything to write up here..._

_Vegeta: Then don't write ANYTHING! _

_Bulma: Ooh! I know what you can wri-_

_Vegeta: No! Bulma! Don't say it!_

_VFC: WHAT? WHAT CAN I WRITE BULMA?_

_Vegeta: -sigh- Too late..._

_Bulma: You can thank all the reviewers!_

_VFC: Hey! That's a great idea! Okay... Here goes! Ahem... THANK YOU ALL! I also want to thank everyone who reviewed more than once! YAY! THANK YOU! I would write all of your names, but there are SOOOO many of you, and I'm too lazy..._

_Vegeta: Pathetic lazy Earthling girl... _

_VFC: What... Do YOU want to write all their names?_

_Vegeta: Eh... I... er... don't have time right now..._

_VFC: Riiiiiiiiiight..._

_Vegeta: Whatever... Just write the damn fiction..._

_VFC: Okay n.n! Anywho... Krillin & 18 are gonna be in this chappie 'cause **rimera** asked me nicely! They might be a teeny tiny teeny weeny itsy bitsy bit out of character, but I dunno for sure... You shall also find out what Yamcha thinks of Veggie's e-mail... Heh heh... Anywho... ON WITH THE FIC!_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Ding!_

A messege popped up on the computer screen, and Bulma read the messege.

Bulma: You have recieved an unread messege from Krillin & 18

Vegeta: That's Shorty and the Android, right?

Bulma: Yeah...

Bulma brought up the e-mail from Krillin & 18.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hi Bulma! Hey Vegeta.

Uh... Do you guys know what's up with Yamcha? He came over here crying his brains out... And for some reason he keeps talking to 18... WHOA! Heh heh! That was hilarious! 18 just slapped him and sent him FLYING out the door!

18 wants to talk now! So I better let her before she sends ME flying out the door... heh heh... Well, here she is!

-Krillin-

Hello Bulma, Vegeta.

Ugh... That Yamcha idiot was just trying to flirt with me... Anyway, do you two know when Hercule is going to pay me the 50,000,000 Zenie he ows me for taking a dive for him, helping him defeat those bio warriors, and fighting that Bio-Broly monster? It has been almost one year! If he doesn't pay me soon I will have to pay him a visit. I will need your help, Vegeta. Maybe you could him to pay YOU also...

-#18-

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bulma: Vegeta? Do you think Yamcha is crying his brains out because of what you e-mailed him?

Vegeta smirked.

Vegeta: Heh heh... Maybe...

Bulma: Hee hee! That is kind of funny. I never thought Yamcha was the crying type.

_Meanwhile to wherever Yamcha landed when 18 slapped him and sent him flying..._

Yamcha: WHY? Why doesn't anyone love MEEEEEEEE? -sob- WHY? -uncontrolable sobbing-

_Back with Bulma & Vegeta..._

Vegeta: Well, I guess he is. The big baby...

Bulma: Vegeta, why don't you go with 18 to Hercule's? Maybe you could get him to pay you. We could always use more cash because of the way you and Trunks eat!

Vegeta: Eh... Heh heh... Sure, why not? Eh heh...

_Meanwhile with Krillin & 18..._

Krillin: So 18, why did you slap Yamcha?

18: Because the idiot was trying to flirt with me...

Krillin: So now he's even going after married women? Yamcha, what has happened to you...?

18: Haven't you read the other chapters, Dear? An American girl is turning us all into idiots... She probably turned Yamcha into an even bigger idiot...

Krillin: Oh. Yeah, that could be right.

Marron: Papa! Potty!

Krillin: What? Hold it! Hold it!

Krillin picks up Marron and runs towards the bathroom! But unfortunatly, they didn't make it...

Krillin: Aww... Man...

_Meanwhile with Goten & Trunks..._

Goten: Hey Trunks? I'm starting to get really bored... What should we do?

Trunks: Hmm... Well, we could... uh... no wait, we already did that... Um... I GOT IT!

Goten: What? What? WHAT? TELL ME! TELL ME!

Trunks: You have a computer, right?

Goten: It's my big brother's, but he lets me use it too...

Trunks: Great! Where is it?

Goten: It's in the living room...

Trunks and Goten ran into the living room in Goten's house.

Goten: What are we gonna do, Trunks?

Trunks: We are gonna send prank e-mails!

Goten: Won't we get in trouble?

Trunks: No. Me and my dad do it all the time, and we never get in trouble! Just as long as my mom doesn't catch us...

Goten: Has your mom ever caught you?

Trunks: Well, she did one time...

Goten: What happened?

Trunks: Uh... Well...

_Flashback!_

_Trunks: Hey Dad! Let's send one to Tien! _

_Vegeta: Alright. I think he is the only person we havn't sent one to... Hmm... What to write... What to write- I'VE GOT IT! _

_Vegeta began typing words on the keyboard..._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_-To the Three-Eyed-Freak,_

_You are a three eyed freak... You have three eyes and you are a freak... It is too bad that you are not a geek because it is much better than being a freak... A three eyed freak you will always be, a three eyed freak who wants to be as hot as me... But never can you be as hot as me... For I am the best looking guy in the universe..._

_Wait... the ending didn't rhyme with the rest... Oh well... _

_from: The best looking guy in the universe! _

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Vegeta and Trunks read the e-mail again and began laughing so hard they thought their insides would explode!_

_Then Bulma walked into the room... **(VFC: DUN DUN DUUUUUN!)**_

_Bulma: Oh, Hi Trunks! Hi Vegeta! What are you two doing?_

_Vegeta and Trunks quickly stopped laughing._

_Trunks: OH! Hi Mom! We were just... um..._

_Vegeta: BULMA! We were just... uh... We were... um..._

_Bulma walked over to them at looked at the computer screen. She read the e-mail that Vegeta and Trunks had wrote and became **VERY** angry!_

_Bulma: YOU WERE WRITING PRANK E-MAILS?_

_End of Flashback!_

Trunks: I don't know what happened next... My dad told me to run for my life! AND I DID!

Goten: Your mom sounds like she can be scary sometimes...

Trunks: Yeah... She can be pretty scary sometimes... Even my dad is afraid of her! Well, anyways, LET'S START WRITING SOME E-MAILS!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_VFC: Yay! Chapter 4 is-_

_Vegeta: Yeah yeah yeah... The chapter is complete... We know... We know..._

_VFC: Geez... I think someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed... _

_Vegeta: **-**grumble**- **_

_Bulma: Don't mind him. He didn't get much sleep last night..._

_VFC: Why not? Wait a minute...WHOA! I know what you two were doing!_

_Bulma: WHAAAAAT? NO! NO! NO! _

_Vegeta: NO! NO! NO! I was up TRAINING all night! Alright? T-R-A-I-N-I-N-G! GET IT?_

_VFC: You mean... You weren't-_

_Vegeta & Bulma: NOOOOO!_

_VFC: LET ME FINISH MY SENTEEEEEEEEEENCE! You weren't seeing how many times you could sing that one song... How does it go? Oh yeah! It goes: 8 6 7 5 3 0 niiiiiiiiiiiiiiine!_

_Bulma: Oh... THAT is what you were thinking..._

_VFC: Well what did you think I was thinking? Wait a minute did you think I was thinking-_

_Vegeta: ANYWAYS!_

_Bulma: DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW EVERYONE!_

_VFC: PUPPIES! You thought I was thinking about puppies!_

_Vegeta: WILL YOU SHUT UP!_

_VFC: NEVER! MWUAHAHAHAHAHA HAAAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!_

_Vegeta: Hey... That is MY evil laughter..._

_Bulma: **-**sigh**- **Don't forget to review everyone..._


	5. The Legendary Super Saiyan

_VFC: Yay! Finaly! Here's chapter... Uh... What comes after 4?_

_Vegeta: 5..._

_VFC: OH! Right... Ahem... On with Chapter 5!_

_Vegeta: You mean that's all you're going to write?_

_VFC: Yep!_

_Vegeta: Thank God!_

_VFC: What? No really... I didn't hear what you said..._

_Vegeta: Uh... I didn't say anything! Just write the damn Chapter..._

_VFC: Okay... Oh! Just a little note to all you peoples who asked if I could put Dende and Mr. Popo on here, I will get them on here eventually. I haven't seen very many episodes of them so I need to take some time to watch the episodes that I HAVE seen with them so I can figure out their characters or whatever... _

_Vegeta: You mean figure out how they act and talk, right?_

_VFC: YEAH! That's what I ment! You're so smart Vegeta!_

_Vegeta: Duh..._

_VFC: Anyways... _

_**Disclaimer: Dear those-one-guys-that-own-DBZ, **_

_**Could I please own DBZ? Pretty please?**_

_**From: VFC**_

_**Dear VFC, **_

_**FOR THE LAST TIME, NO! YOU CANNOT OWN DRAGONBALL Z! Sheesh...**_

_**From: Those guys that own DBZ.**_

_VFC: ON WITH THE CHAPPIE!_

_Trunks: WAIT! You forgot to do the disclaimer last time!_

_VFC: I did? Oh. Okay then... **Disclaimer for chapter 4: If I owned DBZ that would really, really, REALLY suck for all you DBGT and Yamcha fans... Hee hee...**_

_VFC: Oh! One more thing! You guys should read **Yamato Delgato**'s story called **Goku and Vegeta's new jobs**. It is HILARIOUS! I laughed my butt off! Speaking of **Yamato Delgato,** he kinda gave me the idea of this chapter! He said something about Broly and that's what gave me the idea! YAY! Thanks dude!_

_Anywho... ON WITH THE CHAPPIE! _

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Goten and Trunks were sitting at Gohan's computer staring at the screen... Staring... Not doing anything... Just staring... Staring... at the screen... Doing absolutely nothing... _(**Vegeta**: Okay, I think they get it, VFC... **VFC:** Oh right! Sorry...)_

Goten: Hey Truuuuuunks... When are we gonna DO something?

Trunks: Hang on Goten! I'm thinking! Geez...

Goten: Oh... Sorry...

Suddenly a pop-up came up on the screen and scared the crap out of Goten.

Goten: AAAAAAAAAH! THE ALIENS ARE GONNA TAKE OUT OUR BRAINS AND REPLACE THEM WITH CHICKEN BRAINS AND MAKE US DO THE CHICKEN DANCE! I DON'T KNOW HOW TO DO THE CHICKEN DANCE, TRUNKS!

Trunks: Goten, it's just a pop-up...

Goten: Oh...

Trunks read the words on the pop-up out loud.

Trunks: If you read this pop-up you MUST e-mail the Legendary Super Saiyan as soon as possible...

Goten: What if we don't?

Suddenly another pop-up came up, so Trunks read it.

Trunks: If you don't e-mail the Legendary Super Saiyan as soon as you read this pop-up, spaghetti will soon pour out of your ears... What? That's the stupidest thing I've ever read...

Then, because they did not e-mail the Super Saiyan ASAP, spaghetti started flowing out of Goten's ears!

Goten: AAAAAAAAH! THE ALIENS HAVE INVADED MY BRAIN! TRUNKS! MAKE IT STOP!

Trunks: Goten, you've been watching too much TV...

Goten: WHAT? I CAN'T HEAR YOU! THERE'S SPAGHETTI COMING OUT OF MY EARS!

Trunks clicked on the pop-up and the little e-mail screen thingy that you see when you are going send an e-mail came up.

Goten began to eat the spaghetti that was coming out of his ears.

Goten: WOW! THIS SPAGHETTI IS REALLY GOOD!

Trunks: Eww... That's GROSS!

Goten continued to eat the spaghetti while Trunks stared at him with a disgusted look on his face. Then, the spaghetti stopped coming out of Goten's ears.

Goten: TRUNKS! THE SPAGHETTI STOPPED COMING OUT OF MY EARS!

Trunks: I can see that Goten... You don't need to yell 'cause I can hear you!

Goten: Sorry...

Trunks: That's okay... I guess...

Goten: So, we're really going to write to this Legendary Super Saiyan guy?

Trunks: I guess...

Goten: EEP! Do you think it's BROLY?

Trunks: But... He should be dead! 'Cause didn't we kill him when he was Bio-Broly?

Goten: I thought we did!

Trunks: Well, let's e-mail him and see what happens...

Goten nodded his head... Then Trunks nodded his head... They continued to nod their heads...

Goten (still nodding): Why are we nodding our heads?

Trunks (Also still nodding): I don't know...

Goten (STILL nodding): Let's stop...

Trunks (ALSO STILL nodding): Okay...

They both stopped nodding their heads.

Trunks: Let's start typing the e-mail now...

Goten: Okay...

So, Trunks began to type the e-mail...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To the Legendary Super Saiyan,

Um... Hello. This is... uh... Lavender haired Saiyan/Human and um... Orange clothed Saiyan/Human. We were just wondering, are you Broly the Legendary Super Saiyan? 'Cause we thought that, ya know, you were uh.. dead... Um... Could you please write back to us and tell us?

Thanks.

From: Lavender haired Saiyan/Human & Orange clothed Saiyan/Human

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Trunks wanted the moment to be filled with suspense so he slowly clicked on the send button... Goten completely forgot what was going on so he desided to ask Trunks a question.

Goten: Hey Trunks? What does Genetic Engineering mean?

Trunks almost fell off the chair, but he caught himself before he hit the floor.

Trunks: Genetic Engineering... uh... It's Bio Technology! Don't be so stupid Goten!

Goten: Oh! That makes sense.

About five minutes later they heard a dinging noise coming from the computer.

Goten: AAAAAAAAAAAH! IT'S THE ALIENS AGAIN!

Trunks: It amazes me how dumb you can be sometimes...

Goten: Yeah... It amazes me sometimes too...

Trunks: It says we got an e-mail from the Legendary Super Saiyan... That was fast!

Trunks clicked on the e-mail and read it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To the Saiyan/Humans,

Yes, It is I! Broly the Legendary Super Saiyan! HAHAHAHAHAAHAAA! Dead? I can never die! I AM A GOD! WUAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAHA!

Broly

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Goten: AAAAAAAAAAAH! IT'S BROLY!

Trunks: Shut up Goten! It says we got another e-mail.

Trunks clicked on the new e-mail.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To the Saiyan/Humans,

Broly lied. He IS in fact dead, and boy is he causing a LOT of trouble here in HFIL! We desided to allow him to create his own web page and e-mail account so he can contact the world of the living. We hoped that MAYBE he would stop causing so much trouble down here! So far it is working... We are also allowing everyone else to do the same. If you would like to view their pages or e-mail them just go to You!

P.S. King Vegeta is certain that one of you is his son's kid. He sends his regards

Goz & Mez

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Trunks: King Vegeta?

Goten: Hey Trunks, isn't your dad's name Vegeta? And isn't he a Prince?

Trunks: Yeah...

Goten: Well, if this guy is the King maybe he's your dad's dad!

Trunks: Wow! That means that this guy is my grandpa!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_VFC: Ah... Don't you just love cliffhangers? Wait... Is that a cliffhanger? I don't know these things..._

_Vegeta: I think it is._

_VFC: Okay! Thanks!_

_Vegeta: Whatever..._

_VFC: REVIEW PEOPLES!_

_Vegeta: You mean you're not going to write very much down here either?_

_VFC: Yep..._

_Vegeta: Are you feeling alright today?_

_VFC: Yes, why do you ask?_

_Vegeta: No reason..._

_VFC: Okay then! Remember to review everyone!_


	6. Um New Chapter?

_VFC: Woot! Chapter 6! Do a little dance!_

_Vegeta: You are a horrible dancer..._

_VFC: Yes... I know... Well anywho... TODAY IS MY BIRTHDAY! WHOOOO!_

_Vegeta: Well Whoopedy doo..._

_VFC: You don't sound very excited..._

_Vegeta: I know..._

_VFC: Meanie... Well anywho, I looked at the last chappie and saw that two of the sentences in the e-mail from Goz & Mez were cut out for some reason... It was supposed to say:_

_**--**To the Saiyan/Humans,_

_Broly lied. He IS in fact dead, and boy is he causing a LOT of trouble here in HFIL! We desided to allow him to create his own web page and e-mail account so he can contact the world of the living. We hoped that MAYBE he would stop causing so much trouble down here! So far it is working... We are also allowing everyone else to do the same. If you would like to view their pages or e-mail them just go to w w w. HFIL . c o m ._

_Thank you!_

_P.S. King Vegeta is certain that one of you is his son's kid. He sends his regards._

_Goz & Mez**--**_

_VFC: And THAT was what it was supposed to say. Okay... Ahem... _

_**(Disclaimer: I can't think of anymore really cool ways to say that I don't own DBZ... So I'll just say that I don't own DBZ. I do own Cilar though! She's a female Saiyan that I made up! Woot! And Yamato Delgato owns Cloud and Baston! Hurray!)**_

_ON WITH THE uh... THING! I forgot what it's called..._

_Vegeta: Fiction..._

_VFC: Oh yeah... ON WITH THE FICTION THINGY! I'm half asleep and lazy today, so if you see two little dash thingies that look like this (**--**) ,but without the parenthesis, it means you're reading an e-mail. When you see it again it means you're not reading the e-mail anymore. Yeah..._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

It was a nice day in HFIL... YEAH RIGHT! If you think it was a nice day in HFIL with Frieza, Frieza's men, and a bunch of Saiyans residing down there, then... you're weird...

Raditz: Hey Father, let's e-mail Kakarot.

Bardock: How? We don't have his e-mail!

Raditz: Well, maybe **YOU** don't have his e-mail, but **I** do!

Bardock: How did you get it?

Raditz: Cilar found it before she died.

Cilar: Yep! (Punches Raditz in the back of the head)

Raditz: Why do you have to do that every freakin' hour of every freakin' day!

Cilar: 'Cause you're so much fun to annoy! (Punches Raditz in the back of the head again)

Raditz: Why you little...

Bardock: Eh... Well, let's e-mail Kakarot.

**--**Kakarot,

Hello my Son. This is you're father Bardock, your brother Raditz, and Cilar. So, how is life? It is very boring down here in HFIL... The only thing that has been entertaining was the time Goz and Mez had to tie up Frieza and tape his mouth shut! Well, there's not much else to say... Oh! we all got to make our own web-pages. If you want to look at them you just type w w w. HFIL. c o m in the address bar. Yeah... And tell Vegeta to look there too. His father King Vegeta is going nuts because he wants to talk to his son, but he doesn't know what his e-mail is. He is really driving me insane! He's hanging over my shoulder right now saying "Ask Kakarot about Vegeta! ASK KAKAROT ABOUT VEGETA! I COMMAND YOU TO ASK HIM ABOUT VEGETA! EVEN THOUGH I AM DEAD I AM STILL YOUR KING! STOP MOCKING ME! QUIT TYPING EVERYTHING I AM SAYING! STOP MAKING WEIRD FACES AT ME!" Yeah... I guess that is all...

From: Bardock, Raditz, & Cilar**--**

Bardock: There.

Raditz: Father you have you push 'send'...

Bardock: I KNOW THAT!

Cilar: Then why didn't you do it?

King Vegeta: Because he's an idiot.

Bardock: I'm going to ignore that...

Raditz: So... are we just going to sit here, or are you going to push send?

Bardock: Oh let's just sit here... YOU IDIOT! I'm going to push send!

Bardock pushes the send button.

Bardock: Now, we wait...

**MEANWHILE AT GOKU'S HOUSE!**

A **_very _**loud growl is heard. No, not an animal growl, a stomach growl... A stomach growl from Goku's stomach... It was so loud it created a small earthquake!

Goku: Chi-Chi... I'm hungry!

Gohan: I'm hungry too Mom...

Goten: Yeah... Me too...

Chi-Chi: I know! But I can't cook any faster! Geez... It is so hard to cook for three Saiyans. Even if two of them are only half Saiyan...

Just then they all heard a ding-like noise.

Goku and Goten fall to the floor and crawl under the table.

Goten: AAAAAAAH! THE ALIENS ARE HERE!

Goku: I NEVER THOUGHT THIS DAY WOULD COME! THE ALIENS HAVE INVADED! CHI-CHI! GOHAN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? YOU NEED TO HIDE! THE ALIENS ARE HERE!

Goten & Goku: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! AAAAAALLLLLIIIIIIEEEEENSSSS!

Chi-Chi: Goku! Goten! It's just Gohan's computer! He got an e-mail! Now get out from under the table or else neither one of you gets dinner!

Goku & Goten: Sorry...

Goku and Goten climb out from under the table while Gohan goes to check the e-mail on his computer.

Gohan: Hey Dad! It's for you!

Goku: Wow! Really? I feel so happy! I think I'll skip to the next room!

Goku happily skips to the room where Gohan and his computer are.

Gohan: Um... Dad? Why are you skipping?

Goku: I was hoping that you would know...

Gohan: ... Well, it says the e-mail is from Bardock, Raditz, and Cil... um... Sylar? Seelar? Um... I don't know how to pronounce that name...

VFC: It's pronounced Sil-ar!

Gohan: Who said that?

VFC: Uh... No one...

Gohan: Oh... Okay...

VFC runs away and slams her head into a light post.

VFC: Ouch...

Gohan: Well, she was weird...

Goku: GASP! MY FATHER IS TALKING TO US! WOW! Um... It also says that we need to tell Vegeta to look at that web whatever thing...

Gohan: I'll do it.

**--**Vegeta,

Hey Vegeta. My dad and I just got an e-mail. On it some guy named Bardock told us that we are supposed to tell you to go to w w w. HFIL. c o m. And... well, I guess that's all!

Gohan**--**

Gohan clicks on the send button.

Gohan: There. It's sent.

Goku was not really paying attention to anything except for his odd shaped hair

Goku: Wow... My hair looks like some sort of explosion or somethin'!

Gohan: ...

**MEANWHILE AT CAPSULE CORP.!**

Bulma: Trunks! Stop eating so fast! I swear, one of these days you're going to choke.

Vegeta: Wow... I forgot that food could actually taste good. Is this delivery?

Bulma: It's not delivery, it's Digiorno! **_(VFC: Hee hee!)_**

Vegeta: Wait... You mean YOU made this?

Bulma: Yeah!

Vegeta: Why doesn't it taste like trash like most of the food you cook does?

Bulma: Because I went and got cooking lessons!

Vegeta: Well that's good...

Then they heard that one noise... You know, that noise that means they got an e-mail. The ding noise thing. Yeah...

Trunks: E-mail... E-mail! E-MAIL! WE GOT AN E-MAIL!

Bulma: Yes... We know, Trunks...

Trunks: E-MAIL!

Trunks jumps up and sprints to the computer.

Vegeta: Why does he always have so much energy?

Bulma: I have no idea...

Bulma and Vegeta got up and followed the dust trail that Trunks somehow made when he sprinted to the computer.

Bulma: Who's it from, Trunks?

Trunks: It's from Gohan! It says we should go to w w w. HFIL. c o m.

Bulma: Well, let's go look there then.

**MEANWHILE at uh... somewhere else...**

**--**Baston,

My cousin can kick your cousin's butt!

Cloud**--**

Cloud: Heh heh... SEND!

**MEANWHILE at another somewhere else**

Ding!

Baston: Hey, I got an e-mail.

Baston reads the e-mail from Cloud.

Baston: Oh so he wants to start THAT again? Fine! Two can play this game...

**--**Cloud,

I don't think so! MY cousin Vegeta can kick YOUR cousin Goku's butt! So, Ha!

Baston**--**

Baston: SEND! Ha ha!

**MEANWHILE at somewhere else AGAIN!**

Ding!

Cloud: AAAAAAAH! Oh it's just the e-mail thing.

Cloud reads the e-mail from Baston.

Cloud: I'm getting bored... I'll reply later... I'm gonna write an e-mail to someone else now!

**--**Dear VFC,

Hello VFC! I sent you some more love letters and came over and put a bunch of roses in your bed again while you were at school! I also bought you a 56 inch plasma tv! I hope you like them!

Love Cloud**--**

Cloud: There! Send! Ahhh... VFC...

Cloud begins to day-dream with hearts in his eyes.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_VFC: THERE! ALL DONE!_

_Cilar: HAPPY BIRTHDAY!_

_VFC: Oh hello Cilar. You scared the crap out of me._

_Cilar: Hee hee... Sorry!_

_VFC: That's alright. Anywho! REVIEW peoples! Please? Reviews make me happy._


	7. Chatting Across Time

_OMG! WTF!? I'M BACK!!! __**-someone starts crying-**__ ...? SHUT UP!!! Ahem... I am sooooooooooo sorry!!! You guys don't know how sorry I am!!! __**-cries- **__I had a MAJOR writer's block with this story and I've been pretty busy with school and stuff... But... because of many requests... I HAVE DECIDED TO WRITE CHAPPIE 7!! WOOT! _

_**Vegeta:**__ She even says she's going to put more details in it...! __**-shocked face-**_

_INDEED I AM!!!! I have become more...um...experienced in writing stuff I guess... Also, as an appology I've considered going back and rewriting all the chappies! I'm gonna make it so the characters aren't so OOC and...effected by Mountain Dew... I'm also gonna put details and crap in the chappies so they'll be awesome like this one! Well anywho, time to write la denegación! (The disclaimer...) _

_**DISCLAIMER: NOOOOOO!!! I do not own DBZ! But I am recreating the Saiyan race... and once they are all alive again, the Saiyans and I will go pay a little visit to Akira Toriyama and DEMAND that he hand over the rights to DragonBall Z! MWA HA HA HA HA HA!!!! Oh and if there are any characters that you do not recognize they are either my characters or ssjGoku's characters!!**_

_And now I present: CHAPTER 7!! I think it's kind of sad at parts... I even almost cried at one part...! I don't like writing about the Future Timeline! Vegeta is DEAD and that makes me sad... OK enough with the VFC rambling...ness! ON WITH THE CHAPPIE!!!_

"Talking" _thinking _**(AN: Author's Note)** _--words in an e-mail--_

_-----------_

Mirai Trunks was just barely waking up. He yawned and stretched a little, then he peered out the window. Ahh... It was a beautiful day in the future. No birds were singing, the people were crying, and most of the buildings were smashed to pieces because of the androids! What a beautiful day... **(AN: And yes, I **_**was**_** being sarcastic...)** Trunks sighed as he climbed out of bed and decided to get dressed. After he finished dressing, he walked into the kitchen where his mother, Mirai Bulma, smiled and greeted him.

"Good morning, Trunks! Did you sleep well?" she asked.

Mirai Trunks smiled back as he sat down in one of the old chairs surrounding the table, "Yes, Mother. Especially since we don't have to worry about the androids anymore."

Mirai Bulma nodded in agreement and said, "Yeah, it's such a relief! Speaking of the androids, how is your arm? Is it feeling better?"

Trunks nodded, "Yeah, much better."

Mirai Bulma sighed. She couldn't believe those androids broke her only son's arm! She wanted to kill the androids... but she couldn't because they were already dead and she wasn't strong enough to even stand a little bit of a chance against them!! Now is one of those times when she wished she were a Saiyan...

"Hey mom," Trunks began, "did you finish building the 'thing'?"

Mirai Bulma's eyes quickly lit up, "As a matter of fact, I did!"

"Really? Can I see it??" Mirai Trunks asked excitedly. Suddenly his stomach growled loudly, and he blushed heavily.

Mirai Bulma smiled and giggled a little, "I'll show it to you after breakfast."

Mirai Trunks was ecstatic. His mother had begun working on the "thing" over a week ago and now it was finally finished! Bulma handed him a plate with a rather large serving of eggs, bacon, and pancakes on it. **(AN: Yup... He's definitely a Saiyan! You can tell by how he eats... hee hee)** Trunks devoured his breakfast quickly as he was eager to see the "thing".

"Ok, I'm finished, Mother! Can I see the 'thing' now?" Trunks asked excitedly.

Bulma smiled and nodded. Trunks smirked, and for a moment Bulma saw Vegeta in him. Their skin color was the same shade of tan, and they had the same eyes except Trunks' eyes were sky blue like hers, but the shape was the same. Bulma sighed like she always did when remembering her Saiyan mate, she even remembered the last thing Vegeta said before he died, "Stay alive for me," after he said these words the androids took his life...right in front one year old Trunks and herself... Tears began to form in her eyes. She really missed Vegeta...even if he was a real jerk at times... Trunks noticed his mother's tears.

"Mother...are you...alright?" he asked her.

"I'm...fine...Trunks..." Mirai Bulma sniffed and wiped away her tears. Trunks gave her a concerned look, "Really! I'm fine," she said once again.

Mirai Trunks sighed, "Ok... if you're sure..."

Bulma nodded, "I'm sure... Well, let's go to the lab, and I'll show you the 'thing'," she stood up and began walking through the worn halls of Capsule Corp. that led to the laboratory. Trunks practically flew from his seat. He couldn't wait! He quickly followed his mother to the lab.

"Well, there it is," Bulma said with a proud tone in her voice as she pointed to a computer.

"Great!" Trunks exclaimed as he rushed over to the computer. "You know, Mother, you never told me how you were going to make this..." he said as he was examining the computer.

"Oh," Mirai Bulma said, "I never thought you'd really care how I made it."

Trunks looked at her with shock written all over his face, "What would make you think that? I think it's very interesting that you figured out how to make something like this..."

Mirai Bulma grinned, "Ok, I'll tell you. I just took some parts out of the time machine and installed them into an ordinary computer."

Trunks blinked, "That's all?"

Bulma shrugged, "Pretty much,"

"Oh..."

"Well?" Bulma said as she placed her hands on her hips, "Aren't you going to try this baby out?"

Trunks nodded quickly. He pressed a square shaped button on the computer. As soon as he pressed it, the button lit up with a blue light. The computer began to make a slight buzzing noise, then the monitor came on. **(AN: Just like my good ol' compy! -pats the computer, then it crashes- ...?! Stupid computer...)**

Trunks began tapping numerous keys on the keyboard, "So...this thing can... _really _be used to contact everyone in... Goku's time?" he stopped typing and looked at his mother. She nodded pridefully. Trunks smirked and continued to lightly hit the keys.

Mirai Trunks suddenly looked thoughtful, "I think I'll send an e-mail to the past you, you know, just to check up on everyone." he looked at his mother and smiled, "I mean, you always seem to know what's going on with _everyone_."

Bulma laughed, "Well, I _am _the smartest woman in the universe, and I _do _know everything, even things about other people's lives!"

Trunks joined in on the laughter as he began to compose his e-mail to his younger mother.

"Let's see..." he said as he stopped to ponder what he should write in the e-mail.

_--Dear Mother,_

_Hello Mother! Is everything well? I hope so. Everything is going pretty smoothly in my time. We've begun to rebuild many of the buildings. You'll never beleive what you (from this time) invented this time! A computer that can contact others in different timelines! How great is that?? Now we can check up on each other! So... how is everyone? How is the younger me? I should be about 8 or 9 years old right now, right? And Father, is he still training 24-7? Well, let us know how you are._

_Sincerely, Trunks and yourself from the future--_

Trunks proof read his e-mail, smirked, and clicked the send button.

"There," he said, "now we wait. I bet past you will freak out when she sees that we have sent her a message across time!" Trunks chuckled a little.

Mirai Bulma smiled and nodded in agreement, "I bet past me will freak out, too, Son,"

**MEAN WHILE IN THE PRESENT...**

"And... there!" Bulma clicked the save button on her computer. "That stupid paper work is finally complete..." She sighed happilly. She had been putting that work off for so long, but today she finally sat down and decided to do the damn crap. **(AN: I've never really had to do any paper work or crap like that, but I bet it is sooooo annoying!)**

Bulma sat back in her chair and closed her eyes to relax. Her moment of relaxation didn't last very long as she heard a husky voice coming from behind her.

"Woman, are you _still _writing that damn paper... shit?"

Bulma laughed and turned around to face the speaker, it was none other than her mate, the Saiyan prince, "That's a good term for it, Vegeta! I'm going to have to speak to whoever decided to call this junk 'paper work' and ask them to change the name to 'damn paper shit'."

Vegeta smirked at her and chuckled slightly, "Well, did you finish it or not?"

Bulma smirked back at him proudly, "As a matter of fact, I did..." she stood up and began to wonder why Vegeta actually asked her if she'd finished it, "Wait a minute... Why do you care if I finish it or not? Oh... I see now!" Bulma winked at Vegeta which caused a confused expression to appear on his face. "You started to miss me, didn't you? Aww... the ruthless Saiyan warrior missed his mate... I'm sorry, I'll never leave you alone for that amount of time again!" Vegeta looked at her in disgust.

"What the hell are you talking about?! I just wanted to know if you were still working! I actually hoped you _were _still working on that shit so I wouldn't have to put up with being around your intolerable ass," Vegeta smirked when he felt Bulma smack him on the arm.

"You're such an ass! But you already know that, right?" Bulma smirked and wrapped her arms around Vegeta's neck.

"Of course I know that already... You tell me I'm an ass every damn day..." Vegeta replied as he wrapped his own strong arms around Bulma's waist.

The two most stubborn people in the universe **(AN: Everyone who agrees with me about them being **_**THE **_**most stubborn people in the universe, please raise your hand...)** were looking as if they were about to kiss when Bulma noticed a message pop up on her computer screen. She turned her head towards the computer screen to read the words 'You have 1 unread message'. She released her grip from Vegeta's neck and clicked on the message. Vegeta folded his arms and 'hmphed'.

"Couldn't you have waited to read that?" Vegeta asked while sounding slightly disapointed. **(AN: I'm pretty sure that's not how you spell that word... -.-;)**

Bulma turned her head back towards him, "Of course, but I like to make you wait..." she flashed him an evil grin, then went back to her computer. This made Vegeta 'hmph' once more.

"Oh wow..." Bulma said while staring at the screen.

"What?" Vegeta asked even though he didn't really care.

Bulma smiled, "It's from Trunks..."

"The brat? Why would he send an e-mail to us if he-" Vegeta paused, "Wait, are you talking about the older brat? The...one from the future?"

Bulma nodded and pointed to the screen, "See for yourself."

Vegeta looked at the screen and sure enough, there was a message from his son from the future.

"Huh..."

"See? I told you! Oh, I've missed him so much! I'm glad he's ok," Bulma said as she began typing away on the keyboard.

"You're writing back?" Vegeta asked.

"Of course! I've been wanting to know how he's been ever since he went back to the future all those years ago!" Bulma exclaimed.

Vegeta looked at her in shock, "What do you mean 'all those years ago'? It's only been seven years since we last saw the boy!"

Bulma looked at him and frowned, "Well, seven years is too long!"

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Oh come on," Bulma said, "Don't you want to know if he defeated Cell and the androids in his time?"

"..."

"Come on...Don't you want to know if he's gotten stronger?"

Vegeta sighed and gave up, "Ok, fine... Tell the boy and...future you... that I send my regards..."

"Will do, Honey," Bulma began typing once again.

Vegeta rolled his eyes for a second time. Why did this woman have to call him 'honey'? Wasn't that something you put on a sandwich? _I'll never figure this woman out...,_ he thought.

-----------

_YAY!! So, how was that chappie for ya?? How did ya like that little bit of B/V romance? Heh heh... I didn't even know I could write that kind of stuff..._

_Vegeta: I think this is the longest chapter in this whole damn fan fiction..._

_It is!! I even looked!! Well peoples, again I'm sorry for making you all wait for sooooooo loooooong!!! As another apology, I'm going to give everyone who reviews this chappie... A COOKIE!!! Well, I gots to go to bed now because it's late... and I have to go to prison! AKA Middle School... Blegh... Oh well, I have core tests and crap all this week and all of next week... I don't like those tests, but there is one thing I like about them... when we take core tests... it means that...SCHOOL IS ALMOST OUT!!! WOOT!! I only have 18 more days of school left! I feel so happy! When school's out, I'll have a lot more time to update and stuff! Well, please __**REVIEW**__!!! Oh and also, if you have any suggestions (not sure if that's the correct spelling...) or stuff then go ahead and throw them at me! Literally... tie your suggestion to a brick and THROW it at me!! But if your name is __**Flame Rising**__then ...don't even bother reviewing... because I don't want to feel sad... Well, anywho, everyone else PLEASE __**REVIEW**__!!! GOOD NIGHT EVERYONE!!! _


	8. Green Men, Insults, and Randomness

_**Vegeta's Female Clone: **__WOOT!! Guess what peoples!? I changed my mind! __**n.n**__ I had another idea... GASP! HOLY MOTHER OF GRAVY!! I just remembered something! __**ranma hibiki **__asked a while ago if I could put Dende and Mr. Popo in here! AND I NOW I WILL!! WOOT!!! Also I think I'm going to change this story a little... I think I'm going to change the name to __**DBZ Internet**__ and then I'll have them go to You Tube, chat rooms,__fan sites, and I'll have them look at fan art, fan mail, and fan fictions! Does that sound like a good idea to you guys? I don't know where it came from...it just hit me suddenly! Erm...any who!!!!!! ANDROID 16!!! DISCLAIMER NOW!!!_

_**Android 16: Disclaimer activated... The one called VFC does not own the Anime and Manga series known as DragonBall Z. Sensors detect that she owns nothing...Sensors also detect that she DOES own the randomness... Disclaimer deactivated...**_

_**VFC: O.o**__ Wow... Um...any ways...Time for whatever chapter this is!!!_

_**Vegeta:**__ 8..._

_**VFC:**__ Why thank you, Princey Poo! __**n.n**_

_**Vegeta: **__WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST CALL ME!?_

_**VFC:**__ Er...AND NOW IT'S TIME FOR THE CHAPPIE!!! Also, if you are a major Yamcha fan, then __**GO AWAY **__because you will not like this chappie…_

"Talking" _Thinking _**(AN: Author's Note)**

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

We see a large tower as a tall blonde haired man begins to narrate...

"We now bring to you a place where no man has ever gone before…" said the narrator.

Mr. Popo gave the narrator a blank stare, "What ever do you mean? There _has _been people here before…"

The narrator scowled, "Oh yeah?! Then name some!" he argued.

Mr. Popo happily answered, "Well, there's been Goku, Gohan, Krillin, Tien, Yamcha, Vegeta, Mirai Trunks, Bulma, Chi-Chi, Chibi Trunks, Goten, Mr. Satan-"

The narrator interrupted, "Ok, ok, I get it!! So there's been _a lot _of people here before! I was just trying to make it interesting…" the narrator then folded his arms and began to pout. "So...where is the guardian of the Earth?"

"Well," Mr. Popo began, "internet connection was just barely added to the lookout two days ago…" The narrator nodded and Mr. Popo continued, "Dende has been exploring the 'glorious' world of the internet since then...Looking at websites, downloading music, Googling himself…"

The narrator stared at Mr. Popo, "...so..._where _is he?"

Mr. Popo pointed towards the building on the lookout, "Go in there, and turn left... Go up the stairs, then take a right. Go forward for a while until you come to a dead end. Then turn left, and go up another flight of stairs. You will come to two doors, you want to go into the one on the right. You will come to _another _flight of stairs, ascend those stairs and you should be on top of the building where Dende is."

The narrator looked puzzled, "Why don't I just go up _those _stairs?" he asked as he pointed towards a flight of stairs leading up to the top of the building.

Mr. Popo nodded, "You could do that…" This made the narrator fall over anime style.

"Thanks…" said the narrator as he stood up, dusted himself off, and began the journey to Dende's location... **(INSERT DRAMATIC MUSIC HERE)**

Ahem...When he reached his destination **(DRAMATIC MUSIC)** he found Dende, the guardian of the Earth, sitting on one of those really comfortable spinning chairs with wheels. **(AN: All hail the spinny chair… (Vegeta rolls his eyes))**

"Excuse me…" said the narrator as he cleared his throat.

Dende's eyes bulged as he spun himself around to face the narrator, "IT'S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!!" he cried as he desperately tried to cover up the computer screen.

The narrator sweat dropped and smiled oddly, "Er…Don't worry, I'm just the narrator…"

"Oh…I see…" said Dende as he let out a sigh of relief.

The narrator raised his right eye brow, "So what were you doing?"

"Googling myself…" Dende replied quietly as he nervously twiddled his thumbs.

The narrator tried to contain his laughter. After a few minutes he was successful. "I…see…Erm…Well, just pretend I'm not here…"

"Uh…ok…?" was Dende's reply. "Oh!" Dende exclaimed, "You wouldn't happen to know Goku's or any of the other Z Fighter's e-mail addresses, would you?"

The narrator puffed out his chest proudly, "I am the narrator…I know all…"

"Really?"

"No…"

"Oh…"

"The author might know…"

"But I don't want to talk to her!"

**(AN: WHAT'S WRONG WITH TALKING TO ME!?)**

Dende glared at the sky, "You annoy me!"

**(AN: You're mean… T.T)**

Dende folded his arms, "I am not!"

**(AN: You are, too!!)**

"I am NOT!!"

**(AN: YOU ARE TOO!!!)**

"I AM NOT, TIMES INFINITY!!"

**(AN: DAMN YOU!!!)**

Dende smirked proudly as VFC sighed, defeated.

**(AN: You just type their name…)**

Dende gasped, "That's all!?"

**(AN: (Nods))**

"Well…" Dende looked at the computer screen confusedly, "Whatever," Dende took his seat at the computer once again. "Now…Who should I talk to…?" Suddenly…a wonderful idea came to his mind…A wonderful, awful idea… "With this suit and this hat, I'll look just like St. Nick… And I'll stop Christmas from coming with a flick of my wrist…Wait…NO I WON'T!! I'll just make Yamcha feel miserable…" Dende shook his head to clear his mind of Grinchy thoughts, and began to type.

_**--**_Yamcha,

You fail at life…Why? Because nobody likes you…Except for those weirdoes who leave stupid comments on people's anti-Yamcha videos on You Tube…but we're not going to talk about them right now! Spider Pig has more fans than you, and he was just barely created!!! Well…I suppose that that is all I have to say to you…because…I don't like you…

Anonymous_**--**_

Dende smiled happily at his e-mail.

"DENDE!" someone exclaimed.

Dende fell off his seat, "I CAN EXPLAIN!! Oh, Mr. Popo, it's just you…"

"Dende, you are the guardian of the Earth! How can you write hate mail to someone?" Mr. Popo exclaimed angrily.

Dende gasped and tried to defend himself, "It's not my fault that the author likes to torture Yamcha and make his life miserable!!"

Mr. Popo glared up at the sky, "Indeed…The author, she is a force to be reckoned with…"

Dende just stared at the poor, crazy, and insane Mr. Popo…

**MEANWHILE!**

"SOMEBODY FREE ME FROM THIS HELL!!!" cried King Vegita.

"Shut up, you stupid monkey!!!" shouted Frieza.

**Oops…Wrong place…MEANWHILE!!**

"When it comes to eight year old Trunks…Vegeta…You _**ARE **_the father!!" exclaimed Maury as the audience cheers and screams.

"I TOLD YOU, I TOLD YOU!!" cried Bulma.

"I NEVER SAID THAT I WASN'T THE FATHER OF TRUNKS!!" Vegeta argued.

**WHY CAN'T WE GET TO THE RIGHT PLACE?! MEANWHILE!!!**

"Piccolo! How could you?!" cried Goku.

"It's not what it seems!" Piccolo exclaimed.

"Then what is it!? Huh?! You were looking at porno on Roshi's computer!!!" Goku began to sob, "I thought you were different!"

"Is that what this is about…?" asked a very confused Piccolo, "I also want you to know that it was that old man who was looking at porn…"

"Oh…" said Goku as he calmed down, "Well, that changes everything…So…Do you want to go fishing with me?"

"You know I don't…"

"All right! Then let's- Hey!" Goku pouted as Piccolo…glared at him…

Enter a very angry Chi-Chi, "GOKU!!! DID YOU BUY MUSIC OFF OF WALMART MUSIC DOWNLOADS WITHOUT ME KNOWING?!" she screeched as she ran towards Goku, frying pan in hand.

Goku ran for his life as he tried to explain to Chi-Chi, "NO, I SWEAR IT WAS GOHAN!!"

"WHAAAT?!" Gohan exclaimed from who knows where.

Suddenly Majin Buu appeared out of no where, "BUU WANT ICE CREAM!! But Buu need money for ice cream, so Buu want money! Money…Ice cream! Money… ICE CREAM!!"

**NOT THERE EITHER!!! MEANWHILE!!!!!!! **

Yamcha sat down on a chair in front of a computer.

**(AN: Ahh…Here we go!)**

Yamcha logged onto his mail account, "Ok then…What do we have today?"

Yamcha frowned as he scrolled through millions of Spam e-mails when he got to an e-mail from someone named "anonymous".

"Who would name their kid 'Anonymous'?!" Yamcha shook his head, "Poor kid…He probably had a hard time at school… Everyone probably made fun of him… Kids can be so cruel!!" Yamcha thought of the various nicknames those evil kids could have given someone named "Anonymous" as he opened the e-mail. He read through the e-mail then a single tear built up in his eye. He sniffed…then sniffed again…and just when you thought he was going to break down and cry he said, "Is that bacon I smell?" then he got up and ran to where the bacon smell was coming from…What an idiot…

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_Well, there you go! That's... all I can think of right now... __**(sweat drop)**__ OH! Almost forgot... THANK YOU PEOPLES WHO REVIEWED THE LAST CHAPPIE!!! __**n.n**__ I think next time I'm going to put Krillin and 18 in again, and probably Tien and Chiaotzu, too! If you guys want me to put someone in this story, just tell me and I will. _


End file.
